Flowers of Evil
by HelAuditore
Summary: [...] Everything was lost after Lucy betrayed Mitchell, after the box tunnel 20, the vampire had lost all faith in humanity and just didn't care anymore. The only thing he cared about now was chasing his morality and decency away and finally embrace his darkest side all over again, this time for good. [...] WARNINGS: Slash, evil!Mitchell, evil!Anders, language, sex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story takes place after season 2 of TAJ and after season 3 of BH. It's been inspired by a couple of songs from the new Wednesday 13 album (The Dixie Dead) and the tracks are 'Bloodsucker' and 'Curse the living'. - Check the lyrics and you'll understand ;)

I have to thank my amazing girlfriend _KusocookinHel_ for being my greatest support ever, for helping me sort my ideas out and just being the amazing person that she is. Thank you babe, I love you

_ps_: I'm dedicating this story to her because she's my soul mate and pretty much the Anders to my Mitchell :)

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

_"__The darkness won with Mitchell. Ultimately what he was won over who he was."_

Everything was lost after Lucy betrayed Mitchell, after the box tunnel 20, the vampire had lost all faith in humanity and just didn't care anymore. The only thing he cared about now was chasing his morality and decency away and finally embrace his darkest side all over again, this time for good.

He didn't want to be like humans anymore, he was tired of trying and be better than the other vampires, it was exhausting to keep his instincts at bay. Exhausting, useless, and painful too. Mitchell was so sick of hurting.

The last time he had come back home he was soaked in blood and completely high on it, so much that George, Annie and Nina had thrown him out of the house and told him to never show himself ever again. Still the vampire didn't care, everything just confirmed his theory: there was no point in being good, it was so much easier to be the beast he was supposed to be.

Mitchell left, without looking back, feeling nothing but a great need for freedom, his want for redemption completely buried in the back of his mind.

Who was he kidding anyway? There was no redemption for someone like him. There was nothing awaiting for him once he would have died, he was a lost and damned soul, he was better off living life to its fullest without a care in the world.

In the past, Mitchell had traveled around Europe with Herrick and he remembered how amazing it had been to see all those beautiful places, so the most obvious thing to do for him was to start a journey around the world to see it all, just like Daisy and Ivan. Deep inside, he had always wanted to have something like theirs, he had always wanted to find the missing half of his damned soul and roam the earth with them.

That was his mission now: find his soul mate and be with them for the rest of his immortal life.

Woman or man, he didn't care as long as he could feel that spark igniting underneath his skin, the unmistakable feeling he knew he was going to get once he had found his true _soul mate_.

Mitchell had heard tales and stories about such a bond, about vampires finding that missing part of their being, and once they'd finally be united they couldn't be apart ever again, falling madly in love and becoming more powerful than any other vampire, sometimes even more powerful than an elder.

It wasn't exactly the power that interested Mitchell, but he knew that he couldn't have lived the rest of his days alone. He had searched for two years across Europe, achieving nothing but a few one night stands and some good feeds, even if at some point he really thought he had found them.

There was a girl in Austria, Lena, with auburn hair and piercing green eyes, there was something feline about her and Mitchell had definitely mistaken his wild physical attraction to her for something more. They spent a month together in Innsbruck, drinking, smoking and having steamy sex to the beat of some old hard rock songs, until Mitchell couldn't bring himself to spend one more minute in her company. He fled at the crack of dawn, one day, no note was left, no explanation of any sort – not one that Lena could understand, at least.

Europe was out of the picture, he had roughly seen it all and it was about time to move to somewhere different. He thought about trying with the United States, first, but it would have been too much work to start out with, his second choice was Australia, but then he thought about how much he had always wanted to visit New Zealand – since everyone spoke so highly of it – and thought that he could give it a try.

The first stop was the capital, Wellington, which reminded him of England with its rainy weather, and he definitely wasn't complaining about it since the sun was often covered by thick clouds and he didn't have to cover his sensitive skin too much.

He didn't have any luck, he didn't find a single person that he could feel any sort of peculiar attraction for, except the boy he had drank blood from. He had tasted amazing, his blood was sweet and warm, and it had left him entirely satisfied for two days, but never, not even for a split second he had thought about changing him into a vampire, he had just been a nice fuck and a good feed.

The next stop was Auckland, and the weather was definitely different, it was sunnier and hotter which meant that Mitchell needed to use both his shades and his cap to roam the city in broad daylight. He decided very soon that he didn't need to keep searching for his soul mate during the day, it would have been better to look for them at night, when his strength would have been at its fullest.

Mitchell spent his evenings and nights sneaking from bar to bar, night club to night club, until one day he stepped into a pub and his whole body shook: he had found _him_.

There was a man standing by the bar, sipping on a pint of red ale and flirting with two girls at the same time. His dirty blond hair was slicked with gel and his pale blue eyes shone in the dim light of the pub, and the more Mitchell looked at him, the more he felt like fire was rushing through his veins. He pushed his way past a few people, not even caring about the few insults that were sent his way when he bumped into a girl, there was only one thing that mattered and it was the man by the counter.

Once Mitchell stood in front of the guy he noticed their height difference, thing that made him smirk in delight, and once the blond had caught sight of the vampire the girls that he had been talking to completely lost any appeal to him.

"What have we got here?" the man licked his lips, unashamedly.

"Anders!" one of the girls whined and Mitchell raised his eyebrow, the same smirk from before tugging at his lips.

"Oh, a Nordic name. I like that."

Anders broke into a grin, still completely ignoring the utterly offended girls that were standing next to him.

"There are many things to like about me, you know?"

That was it, Mitchell was even more sure about the burning sensations that were running through his whole body, Anders was just as attracted to him as he was, and not just because he was a flirt, he knew that there was more about it.

They quickly fell into a flirtatious conversation and the girls had promptly stormed away, cursing and moaning as they left the men to their smug smirks, witty remarks and sexual innuendos.

Mitchell loved talking to Anders, he was the right mixture of intelligent, funny, snarky, dirty and he was definitely more than easy on the eye.

Mitchell could lose himself into those light blue eyes and the way in which they flickered according to the different topics they touched during the conversation; he had a mouth that only produced unholy thoughts into the vampire's mind, and when those perfect lips stretched into a smile or a grin it was definitely something to die for; his dimples, because damn he had never seen a man who could make dimples look so damn hot that he just wanted to dip his tongue into them; his hair was way too neat and tidy for his taste, and he couldn't wait to see it all ruffled and damp, it definitely looked perfect to pull and to hold on to; he could spot the defined muscles of his legs through the tight fabric of his jeans, and he couldn't help but fantasize about what such strong looking legs could do or how tightly they could wrap around his waist.

But there was something more that lied beneath Anders' skin, underneath those good looks and the way he could tease someone to death and piss them off to the point of wanting to slap him. He looked lonely. Mitchell saw it in his eyes, heard it in his voice, Anders suffered in silence and covered everything up with his strong personality and his distasteful jokes.

They were both hurt and lonely, and Mitchell needed to do something about that.

Talking, joking and laughing soon lead to hands brushing together, fingers grasping wrists. Anders pushed a few curls away from Mitchell's eyes and then the vampire was pressing him against a wall, their bodies flush against each other as their arousals met from underneath their jeans.

They had been together for some hours, at least, yet Mitchell hadn't felt the need to drink the man's blood, not even once. There was something about Anders, he was so different from everyone he had ever met, and now that he was coming closer and closer to him, their lips ready to meet, Mitchell stopped abruptly, eyes snapping wide open as he inhaled the most peculiar scent ever.

"What are you?" Mitchell's question clumsily rolled out of his tongue. Anders met the vampire's eyes with an equally shocked expression.

"What?"

Mitchell inhaled again, slowly and deeply, letting Anders' scent tickle his nostrils and fill his lungs. Never before he had smelled something like that, and it definitely wasn't human.

"You're not human." Mitchell took a furtive look around, then tilted his head slightly "You can tell me, I promise. Your secret is safe with me."

Anders was mesmerized by the vampire's voice, the way he spoke and looked at him, so intensely that his knees might have given out any minute. But his brain still didn't completely fail him, no matter the haziness produced by the alcohol.

"You're not a fuckin' hunter, are you? Because if you are, one of your colleagues already tried to kill me," Anders scrunched up his face and shrugged "Didn't work out as she'd planned, eh?"

Mitchell cocked an eyebrow "Hunter?" he laughed "No, I'm no hunter." a small smirk curved his lips and his tongue rolled over them "I'm more like a predator." Anders squinted at him.

"Well I am kind of a predator myself, do you think it could work out between two predators?"

Mitchell shrugged "It does work between two tigers, two lions, two wolves," he didn't particularly like to refer to himself as a wolf, but the whole comparison worked perfectly "why shouldn't it work between us, too?"

Anders didn't seem able to find an answer to that, so he just pursed his lips and shrugged "Fuck knows," his fingers grasped the collar of Mitchell's t-shirt as he kept him close. His tongue ran between his own parted lips as he studied every inch of the vampire's face "Tell me what kind of predator are you, then I'll tell you what I am." Mitchell seemed to be hesitating for a moment, but then he just went with it.

"I'm something that could free you from all your pain and problems. You could come with me and leave it all behind," Mitchell's voice was lowering to a whisper "whatever is making you feel so miserable, I can make it all go away." Anders was listening carefully, a disbelieving look painted all over is face.

He hadn't told him anything personal, yet he seemed to know perfectly what was going on in his life. Anders was hurting, indeed, he was tired of being blamed by his family for screwing everything up. It wasn't his fault if Helen had died and the soul of Idunn, instead of Frigg's had reincarnated into Gaia.

"What the fuck are you on about? What are you, Satan?" Mitchell laughed at that comment, throwing his head back before looking at the man again.

"Something like that." Mitchell bit his lower lip "I'm a vampire."

In that moment Anders wasn't exactly sure if the booze had succeeded in burning his brain cells, or if he had passed out somewhere in the club and now he was just dreaming about that. Everything was getting weirder and weirder by the minute and he didn't like that.

"You're a vampire, right. Do you come from Transylvania and all?" Anders couldn't help but snigger at his own words, but Mitchell didn't look so amused.

"No, I'm Irish just like I told you." he took another quick look around, bothered by the fact that they were completely surrounded by people. "Listen, let's get outta here, yeah? Somewhere more private."

Anders' lips stretched into a shit-eating grin as he stared up at Mitchell's way too serious gaze, "Are we gonna fuck?"

At first the vampire's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but a smug smirk quickly curled his lips. "I can't wait for that, but you'll have to tell me what are you," Anders rolled his eyes.

"I'm not supposed to tell."

Mitchell scrunched his face at that reply "Well I told you what I am."

Anders raised his brows "Yeah, but I don't believe you?" he teased him, grin still plastered on his lips.

Mitchell sighed and dropped his head, he hoped to whatever deity that no one was looking in their direction and let his eyes fall shut. He slowly lifted his chin back up, making a show of blinking his eyes open. Anders had to bite his tongue not to scream as he stared into pitch black eyes, the kind he had only seen in horror shows or movies.

"Do you believe me, now?" Mitchell made sure to bare his fangs, tongue rolling over them as he smirked deviously. Anders knew he should have been scared, and there was this tiny, almost inaudible voice in the back of his brain that tried to scream at him to run for his life, but there was a sudden rush of heat jolting its way through his body that made him groan lowly.

Anders wanted whatever Mitchell had to offer him, hell he wanted _Mitchell_. He had spent the best few hours of his life talking to this stranger and now he didn't care about anything or anyone else. It was like someone had switched on something inside him, he wanted to tell Mitchell everything about himself and wanted the vampire to be his.

"Being pulled by a vampire. Who'd have thought about that when I woke up this morning?" Anders shook his head. It all made sense now, though, the reason why his powers weren't working on him – not that he had actually needed to use them, since Mitchell was flirting with him just fine – Bragi's voice would only work on mortals, and Mitchell definitely wasn't one.

Mitchell's fangs retracted and his eyes went back to their human appearance "When I woke up this morning I didn't know I was gonna find my soul mate, either." the vampire shrugged and waited for the man's reaction. Anders stared at him, giving him a sarcastic look.

"What the fuck are you on about?" he was smirking softly, almost imperceptibly. Mitchell intrigued him, his whole body told him that he could trust this mysterious guy, making him shiver when the words _'soul mate'_ left the vampire's lips.

"Just tell me what you are," Mitchell's gaze turned softer, almost desperate to know more about the man. Anders sighed dramatically and folded his arms across his chest.

"I am the human incarnation of a Norse God. Bragi, to be more specific." he bowed his head slightly, as if to introduce himself all over again "God of poetry."

Mitchell's eyes widened in disbelief. He had heard rumors about human incarnations of deities from every known pantheon, and he had always wondered if those stories were actually true, now that he had found proof of them he couldn't stop gaping at the god. Finally running into an actual incarnation of a deity was awesome per se, but finding out that he was his soul mate was even crazier. Anders grinned at the vampire's expression, extremely pleased with himself.

"So you want a root now, or what?"

Mitchell's eyes turned black again, but this time Anders didn't even flinch.

"Lead the way."

Once they got out of the pub Mitchell shoved Anders into the nearest wall, making him huff as his back crashed against the bricks. The vampire kissed him hard and roughly, as if he had waited all his life to do that. Anders' fingers gripped at the dark curls on the back of Mitchell's head, pulling him impossibly close as he responded to the kiss with the same hunger and need. Mitchell growled and pushed his tongue past Anders' lips, ravaging his mouth before the god returned him the favor.

When they pulled apart Anders dragged him to his SUV, deep inside he knew that things would have got incredibly messy with Mitchell, so he had enough commonsense to wait and actually drive them to his place.

Once they were inside Anders' flat they clumsily made it to the bedroom, shedding clothes as they dragged each other towards the bed. They didn't speak, at first, they only let their bodies and guttural sounds speak for themselves.

Mitchell marveled at the sight of Anders' naked body below him, doing his best to kiss, nip, lick and suck on every inch of bare skin that he could reach as he relished in Anders' growls and groans. The vampire flipped him on his stomach, dragging blunt nails down his spine, listening to him whimper and watching him shiver before his hands stopped on the swell of Anders' buttocks to knead the soft flesh. Anders looked back at him over his shoulder, biting down on his lower lip as he jerked his head towards the nightstand on the right side of the bed.

"It's all in the bottom drawer." Mitchell nodded and went straight for it.

The preparation was frustratingly long and thorough, Anders would have just wanted the vampire to be inside of him, but Mitchell had other plans. He took his time to penetrate Anders with one, two, three fingers, changing pace and angle of the thrusts every now and then, enjoying the stream of curses and loud moans tearing from Anders' lips.

The blond soon decided that Mitchell was a first class bastard, and no matter how much he was aching to actually being fucked into the mattress, he was loving every second of that torture.

"Quit fucking around, for fuck's sake!" Anders burst all of a sudden, tired of writhing and sweating without being able to feel Mitchell inside of him. The vampire grinned and tilted his head, pumping his fingers one last time deep inside Anders' body.

"I thought you were having fun?" Mitchell shrugged before slowly pulling out the three digits. Anders flared his nostrils, briefly throwing his head back.

"I am! But –" he swallowed thickly as he paused to roll on his back "- I need more." he licked his lips as he looked up into the vampire's eyes, chest heaving as he tried to even his breathing.

Mitchell didn't know how he had endured so much without shoving himself right inside Anders' body, he never took all that time to just please his sex partner, he usually only thought about his own pleasure. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't lusting over Anders' blood and his brain was free from the haziness that blood lust caused, or maybe it was because Anders was his soul mate, or maybe it was because of both things. Either way he was definitely having the time of his life.

When Mitchell was finally inside of him, and Anders' legs and arms were draped around his body, the vampire felt the most peculiar shower of emotions he had ever experienced. The pleasure was incredible, and he would have never wanted to leave Anders' body, he felt like his dead heart could explode any minute as their bodies and souls were connected as one.

It was like they had known each other forever, as their lips slotted perfectly together and they moved just in the right ways that were going to tip them off the edge painfully soon, yet they did everything in their power to make the moment last.

Even then, though, a horrible doubt insinuated into the vampire's mind, threatening to poison and ruin everything: What if that wasn't _it_? What if Anders was just like Lena, an incredibly hot mess that only had to flash Mitchell a grin to get him out of his jeans? What if the fire he felt rushing through his veins wasn't exactly that sign he was looking for and instead it was only his brain relocating between his legs? Well he didn't have to do anything too quickly, he could just enjoy the extremely pleasant moment and hopefully switch that noisy and annoying part of his brain off.

Anders was staring up at him, at the slightly troubled expression painted all over his painfully handsome features, and it was like he could read his very essence and he just knew that something was wrong with him, even though someone could have just interpreted that grimace for pleasure. It was so odd, everything about that night had been so odd that it was doing his head in, yet he couldn't help but cup the back of Mitchell's neck and pull him into a messy and needy kiss that emptied both of their minds, so that they could go straight back to lose themselves in pure, rough passion.

Anders climaxed first, a hand fisted into Mitchell's dark curls and the other firmly clasped around the bedpost over his head as incoherent curses and groans left the back of his throat. His hips jerked on their own as he rode it all out, spilling all over his own stomach and the hand that Mitchell had wrapped around his cock, he also thought his neck was almost going to snap if he'd arch it back any further.

Mitchell was getting closer and closer to his own release, still he wasn't ready to give up just yet. His brain was shutting down all over again, nonsense filling his mind as he pounded into Anders' body as if his whole life depended on it. No, Anders couldn't be like Lena, Anders had to be it, his blood was still feeling like lava as it coursed through his veins, and there was hardly anything warm about Mitchell's undead body. Still he didn't know, he was scared that he might have made a mistake by turning him, yet when his name left Anders' lips with a husky, low groan his confidence snapped back to him all of a sudden.

"You need to be mine, forever." Mitchell cried as he buried himself completely inside the god's body, he was so close to the edge and again he didn't allow himself to come.

"So do you. _Fuck_." Anders growled as his nails scraped at Mitchell's shoulder blades "M-make me yours, forever." Mitchell's hips stayed still as he stared down into pale blue eyes.

Disbelief suddenly pooled into those icy eyes and Anders' breath hitched in his throat, he bit his tongue, regretting the words that had slipped his control. That was insane, why would he tell a guy he had just met to _'make him his forever'_? It wasn't even something he'd tell any fucking one, at all. That just wasn't him, so what the hell was he thinking?

"Do you really wish to give up on everything just to come with me?"

Mitchell's breath sounded surprisingly even for someone who had been having sex until a handful of moments before, but it quickly came to Anders that he probably didn't even really need to breathe. The calm and seriousness in his voice made Anders' body shake as he stared up into those dark, piercing eyes, yet he didn't lose his teasing attitude.

"Come with you to do what? See the town of Halloween?" he smirked. Mitchell widened his eyes under knitted brows, confusion written all over his face and Anders couldn't help but snigger.

"...Did you just – " Mitchell blinked as he slowly connected those words to some lyrics he absolutely knew he had heard at some point in his life " – what did you just quote to me?"

Anders rolled his eyes "The Nightmare Before Christmas, kind of."

This time it was Mitchell's turn to laugh. His eyes squeezed shut and his nose wrinkled as his lips curled into a brilliant grin and the bubbling of his laugh was so genuine and crystalline that Anders couldn't help but laugh again himself.

"This is nuts man," Anders finally spoke, shrugging a shoulder and still wheezing as he rested his hands on Mitchell's shoulders. "I don't fucking know you, why are you asking me all this?" he scowled up at the vampire. Mitchell grinned.

"Then why'd you say yes? You're not the type of guy who does this kinda things, not even in the heat of the moment," he tilted his head as he added "and neither am I." Anders' glare turned into a slightly confused and taken aback stare.

"How can you read me like this? And –" he grimaced, kind of reluctant to admit his feelings "why can I do the same with you?" Mitchell's grin all but widened, showing two rows of white teeth and no menacing fangs.

"It's the bond of the soul mates, it feels like we've known each other forever, doesn't it?" he simply explained with a shrug.

Anders seemed to think about it for a while. It could only make sense in the mad world of the supernatural, where gods and vampires apparently were real and both he and Mitchell happened to belong into. Still it was frightening, the thought of something such as soul mates bonds, it was crazy the way in which it felt like they indeed had known each other forever, and they were practically like magnets that just couldn't pull apart. Sure he had felt something similar when Helen was still alive, but with Mitchell it was different, it wasn't just about the sex or the physical attraction, it was something that went beyond everything.  
And then there was Mitchell's offer, Anders could become like just like him, frozen in his youth, gorgeous and deadly, and leave everything behind, all the suffering and the pain of being Anders Johnson could fade away and he could see whatever the world had to offer to a couple of vampires. The idea was deliciously tempting, just like the man lying on top of him, and Anders was definitely inclined to say yes, but there was still something that needed to be done before, and that was when Anders' expression turned malicious all over again.

"Isn't it your turn to come, though?" Anders grinned as he clenched his muscles around the vampire's still hard member and rocked his hips up. Mitchell's expression quickly went to confused to disheveled as a growl got stuck in the back of his throat.

"I guess it is," Mitchell breathed out as a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips and his hips started to snap against Anders' in a rough pace.

Anders threw his head back all over again, eyes screwing shut and mouth hanging open as Mitchell pounded into him. Hell, he could have probably orgasmed all over again if the vampire kept that kind of pace and hit the right spot.

It wasn't going to take too long for the vampire to reach his limit, still he held on just enough to growl out his offer all over again "Just say yes," he swallowed thickly "say yes and I'll make you mine, forever."

Anders tipped his head up and opened his eyes to stared up at the vampire, his nostrils quivered and a groan tore from his lips as Mitchell hit a bundle of nerves inside of him "Fuck!" he squeezed his eyes shut and twisted his fingers through Mitchell's dark curls. He sucked in a deep breath, taking his time to think about this a little longer, just a little longer before he finally blinked his eyes open and nodded "Y-yes. Fuck, yes. Just do it."

A sly grin curled Mitchell's lips as his fangs protracted and his eyes turned black.

**_To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm sorry this took so long to update, but I haven't felt good about my writing, also writing about vampires gets a little stressing for me after a while, even though they're my favorite supernatural creatures. This chapter was kind of inspired by the song _"The Funeral of Hearts"_ by HIM, the title of the whole story comes from both this song and, of course, the homonymous book by the amazing Charles Baudelaire.

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

As Anders watched the vampire hover him with his demonic eyes and sharp fangs, hesitation and fear slowly crept back to him.

"Will it hurt?" he almost regretted saying that. He didn't want to sound like a damn scaredy cat. Mitchell didn't seem to think that at all, he shook his head briefly as he sat back on his heels and pulled Anders to straddle his lap.

"Just for a moment, only when I'll sink my teeth in your neck," he spoke as he placed both hands on Anders' back to keep him steady. Anders gasped as he was pulled up, groaning at the sudden change of angle, he liked that position, it was so good to have Mitchell fill him up completely.

"Go on then," Anders dramatically tilted his head, exposing his neck to the vampire. He suddenly felt like one of those women in B-movies but decided that it was better to keep the thought to himself.

Mitchell looked down at the vein running underneath the thin, pale skin of Anders' neck and slowly licked his fangs before ducking his head with a hiss. Anders growled, his fingers gripping desperately at the hair on the back of the vampire's head.

The skin ripped easily as teeth sharp as daggers pierced into it. It did sting and burn, and it hurt when the vampire pressed his tongue against the wound to let blood spill more easily into his mouth. Then Mitchell's hips were thrusting up into Anders all over again, pleasuring his lover as he drank from him. Anders' pain stopped, replaced by an unnatural pleasure that came from both sex and Mitchell feeding on him, he would have definitely grown hard all over again if he wasn't starting to quickly feel weak, his body being slowly drained from most of his blood.

Mitchell kept thrusting his hips, growling against Anders neck as he drank the best blood he had ever tasted in his life. It was completely different from whatever he had fed on before, the metallic taste was sweeter and richer, but the most peculiar fact about it was that Mitchell felt sated after barely drinking half of it. He pulled back, feeling the tip of his nose and his chin dripping and ran his tongue over the bleeding wound. Anders whimpered and winced in his arms, eyes rolling back into their sockets as his mind slowly emptied, and all the thoughts about his little brother hating his guts and constantly trying to kill him poured out of his body just like his blood did.

"Anders..." Mitchell's voice was a low growl and his hips were still bucking up, even though he knew that he would only have reached his orgasm once Anders would have fed from him. Blue hooded eyes snapped into Mitchell's direction, Anders' jaw was slightly slacked and his grip on the vampire's hair was slowly loosening.

"M-Mitch..." he breathed out, too tired and faint to draw pleasure from Mitchell thrusting into him.

"Hang in there. You'll be alright soon, I promise." Anders nodded slowly, his eyes drifting shut, his body going limp against Mitchell's, and that's when the vampire's hips went still.

It had been forever since Mitchell had recruited someone, he had always hated to pass on the curse, but this time it was different, this time it felt completely right. He brought his own wrist up to his mouth and sliced it with his fangs, he watched his own blood oozing out of the cut and promptly held it up to Anders' lips.

"Drink, Anders." he pressed his own lips to the blond's temple.

Anders' tongue lazily pushed its way out of his mouth, tasting the blood dripping from Mitchell's wrist, and in the exact same moment that the flavor reached his taste buds Anders' eyes snapped open. He held onto Mitchell's arm for dear life with both hands, desperately drawing as much blood as he could from those vampiric veins, letting it fill his mouth and drip down his throat like the best wine he had ever tasted.

Mitchell grimaced and flinched for the pain, but threw his head back with a throaty groan as he felt Anders' grow stronger and clench around him all over again. He cursed under his breath as Anders watched him with piercing eyes and began to roll his hips down onto him. That devious look, the way Anders' lips and tongue were drawing blood from his sliced up wrist and how he kept shamelessly riding the brunet were just what Mitchell needed to finally release inside the blond with a loud groan, his neck arching back as he did so.

Anders collapsed against him shortly after, his body worn out from being fed on and from letting the vampiric venom get in his system. Mitchell held Anders in his arms as he pulled out of him, gently laying him down on the mattress. Mitchell wiped the blood from his own face, sucking his fingers clean then tied a knot on the used condom and set it on the nightstand. He tugged on the blankets, covering Anders up to his stomach before slipping his own boxers on. He sat down beside his still unconscious lover and waited.

Time was barely going by and the wait felt neverending as he kept nervously carding his fingers through his damp curls. Mitchell knew what it was like to wake up after being turned into a vampire, no matter how many decades had passed he could still remember precisely what it had been like to wake up after being recruited. Your body has been shutting down while you've been out cold, even though the vampiric blood keeps you in that stage between life and death. But still you see them, you can see the men ready to take you with them, those men that Mitchell himself had seen and who had tried to drag him to his afterlife, right before he came back.

That's what Mitchell was waiting for, basically, Anders was going to be a mess once he'd waken up and Mitchell had to be there for him. What he wasn't exactly expecting, though, was to see some kind of a golden aura tearing itself from Anders' chest and disappearing as soon as it had spiraled up to the ceiling. The vampire stared up, confused and a little startled, then he realized that it probably had been the soul of Bragi leaving his mortal vessel. Of course, Anders was technically dead, so it would only be logical that Bragi would leave to find a new body to dwell into.

Mitchell decided not to think about it too much, he would have discussed that matter with Anders later. He lit himself a cigarette, nibbling on the tip of his thumb as he looked down at Anders lying there still as the dead. He ran his free hand across Anders' cold, sweaty face with the affection of an old lover, a smile softly curving his lips. Mitchell still couldn't believe he had found his one on the other side of the world, after three years of searching, and his stomach fluttered just thinking about it. He put out the cigarette and then turned back to the blond, he was just about to trace Anders' lips with his thumb when he woke up.

Anders sat up so suddenly that he nearly hit Mitchell, shaking violently with terror as he gasped for air – the air that he wasn't really going to need anymore – and fisted both hands into the sheets, his eyes going black for a few moments.

"Fuck! Th-they were gonna get me!" Anders cried. Mitchell's arms went to wrap around him in a matter of moments, whispering soothingly into his ear.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's alright, you're okay. I got you. No one's gonna take you anywhere," he pressed his lips to Anders' temple and gently rocked him back and forth.

"Why didn't you tell me about them?" Anders groaned, still not giving in to the embrace. Mitchell sighed and pressed their brows together.

"I'm sorry, I should have mentioned them." Anders rolled his eyes, still unable to stop himself from trembling.

"Y-you think?" he hadn't lost his sarcasm, at least, and that's when Mitchell knew that he really was okay.

"Sorry," Mitchell spoke softly against Anders' lips "can you ever forgive me?"

Anders seemed to be thinking about it for a while, then shrugged a shoulder "I might?" he nosed at Mitchell's jaw before rearing back and smirking at the remainders of blood on the brunet's face.

"Is this mine?" Anders cocked a brow. Mitchell hummed in response and Anders' tongue promptly darted out of his lips to lick Mitchell's chin clean. The brunet bit his own lower lip, his hand moving to rest on the nape of Anders' neck.

The blond mouthed at Mitchell's jaw, taking his time to reach his ear "Taste good, don't I?" Mitchell growled lowly in the back of his throat, fingers gripping at the short blond hair on the back of Anders' head to ravage his mouth. It was rough but passionate, and they could both taste each other's blood on their tongues.

"There's something I need to tell you," Mitchell breathed out against Anders' swollen lips, his own tongue getting stuck between the blond's teeth.

"You wanna fuck me again?" Anders asked after he had thoroughly sucked on the brunet's tongue.

"That too, but –" Mitchell moaned softly as he felt Anders' nails running down his spine "– y-your godly soul has left your body," he licked his own lips and waited for the blond's reaction. Anders froze and reared back, his brows creasing as his brain registered the info.

"Bragi's gone? You actually saw the soul leave my body?" he inquired, a suspicious expression wrinkling his features. Mitchell nodded.

"Yeah, it was a golden aura and it floated out of you and all," the reaction caused by the news wasn't exactly the one he had expected. Anders' laugh built up slowly, making his shoulders shake and his expression twitch, until it eventually rumbled out of his throat as he threw his head back.

"I am free! Free from that fuckin' curse! Now they can all go fuck themselves!" Anders spat as a cruel spark flickered into his eyes "No more Idunn and Bragi bullshit, that's just too good!" Mitchell laughed at the unexpected enthusiasm and arched a brow.

"You might be free from your godly curse, but you got another one now. You sold your human soul to the devil, you're pretty much in hell," he smirked. Anders mirrored his expression and tilted his head slightly.

"Oh baby, I was already there." he licked his lips and straddled Mitchell's lap.

The first time that Anders fed was a moment that Mitchell was never going to forget, it had been one of the most erotic things he'd ever witnessed.

They had brought their victim back to Anders' place, a girl they had found in a pub, she was blonde and curvy with hazel eyes, she had followed the couple of vampires without much hesitation and Anders had felt extremely proud of himself for still being able to pull girls even without Bragi's powers. Mitchell had let him lead the game, anticipation making his stomach flutter and his cock stir in his pants.

The three of them ended up naked very soon, all kneeling on the bed that Anders and Mitchell shared, the girl riding Anders while Mitchell steadied her with both hands from behind. The two vampires didn't really care about having sex with the girl, she was just a meal to them, they weren't attracted to her in the slightest. Anders kept staring at Mitchell all the while as the girl bounced insistently on his lap, and Mitchell leaned in to kiss him possessively over her shoulder.

Mitchell's tongue inside Anders' mouth was what triggered the blond, he reared back with a hiss as his pupils dilated until his eyes appeared completely black and his fangs emerged from his gums. Mitchell grinned and covered the girl's mouth with his hand to muffle her screams as Anders' teeth sunk into the crook of her neck.

The brunet just stared at the way Anders sucked and lapped at the wound and how his throat moved as he swallowed, he would have just kept watching if his stomach wasn't twisting painfully with hunger, so he snapped out of it and bit the other side of the girl's neck. Her blood couldn't compare to Anders', she tasted just like every other ordinary person, but then again, Mitchell knew that there was just no way that anyone else could be better than his soul mate.

They fed on her to the last drop of blood, Anders being the one who had drunk the most from her, and once she fell limp backwards, against Mitchell's body, Anders pushed her off the bed and cupped the brunet's face in order to pull him into a hard kiss. Mitchell responded to the kiss with the same roughness, and they both sucked and lapped at each other's mouths for what felt like a lifetime, until they couldn't even taste the girl's blood anymore.

Suddenly Mitchell pulled back to look at Anders' blood stained face and cupped his cheek, keeping him steady as he studied his features. His cheeks had flushed a light shade of pink, feeding had given his skin a more lively color, his lips swollen from sucking blood and sharing fierce kisses, his blue eyes were bold as ever and they shone with excitement and arousal. He was a real vampire now, his transformation was complete and Mitchell was so proud of having seen him bloom into the beautiful flower of evil that he was now.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." Mitchell uttered as he shook his head, completely smitten with him. The light in Anders' eyes softened and a broad grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"And you're fucking stunning," he pressed his lips against Mitchell's, then pulled back just as much as he needed to whisper "I want you. _Now_," Mitchell all but groaned at those words.

"Then take me."

Anders did take him right there and then, on their blood soaked bed, and as he thrusted wildly into Mitchell he ducked his head to bite down on the soft flesh right above one of the brunet's nipples. He pierced the skin and drank his lover's blood, making Mitchell groan in both pain and pleasure, and after a while, when he flipped them over to ride Anders, Mitchell did just the same, pinning the blond's arm over his head and sinking his fangs into a bicep to suck blood out of it.

Since then that became their routine, they roamed the streets of Auckland luring people into their bed, threesomes, foursomes, with either women or men, everything worked so long as they could feed. Being both extremely possessive of each other, every time one of their preys would try to kiss or just get too intimate with one of them, the other would be maddened by jealousy and rage, they'd hiss, almost roar, and that was when the humans would meet their death.

Mitchell and Anders had no mercy with their victims, they'd use them to have as much fun as they could, the couple liked to play with their food. They loved to scare humans, make them slowly realize that they were going to die and then they'd make love in their blood. In the past Mitchell had never been very good at disposing of the bodies, whereas Anders quickly proved to be great at coming up with plans and ideas. They had become professional killers and burglars, making sure that no neighbor would see people getting into their flat every night, robbing their victims of all their money and valuable things they might have been carrying and then finding the best and safest ways to get rid of their corpses.

In a matter of days Mitchell discovered that his own abilities had doubled since they had met, especially since Anders was only a new born and his powers shouldn't be increasing that much in such a short time. The stories were all true, the two soul mates were becoming more and more powerful just by being together.

They were deceitful, deranged, vicious and they liked it that way. Humanity had been their real curse, humanity had failed them and now they were taking their revenge. Mitchell loved how Anders was a cold-hearted killing machine with humans, but with with Mitchell he was the most passionate and careful lover Mitchell ever had.

Nothing ever mattered, nothing but their unconditional love and the blood, so much that Anders had started to forget about his family, about his problems. The Johnsons and Dawn had tried to contact Anders, tried to visit him since he hadn't shown himself in weeks and it was freaking them out, but Anders' phone was constantly turned off and he and Mitchell would only be home at night, when they were having every sort of fun in their bed. That until one morning Anders' problems came knocking on their door.

"Who the fuck is it now?" Anders croaked as he lifted his head from the pillow, his hair sticking up in random directions. Mitchell groaned from his side of the bed and threw an arm over Anders' chest to pull him closer.

"Ignore them, they'll go away," he grumbled and nuzzled the blond's neck. Anders huffed and wrapped an arm around Mitchell.

"'Course I'll ignore them, can't be arsed to stand up and open the front door." he sighed and pressed his nose against Mitchell's forehead.

The knocking didn't stop though, it actually reinforced, threatening to knock down the door. Both vampires opened their eyes and exchanged a confused look.

"What the –" Mitchell scrunched up his face.

"Okay, maybe we should check," Anders rolled on his other side and got off the bed, tilting his head from side to side and feeling the bones in his neck pop. Mitchell dragged himself out of bed himself and followed Anders out of the bedroom and to the front door, the wood creaking with the force of the banging.

"I hope is not the police," Mitchell whispered as he furrowed his brows, starting to get a bit anxious about that situation, Anders just shrugged and pulled the door open. The blond widened his eyes when he saw who it was, but a smirk quickly curved his lips.

"Lo and behold! If it isn't the mighty Odin." Anders teased, Mitchell's eyebrows shot upwards and his eyes wandered from Anders to the tall boy standing on their threshold, all messy hair and scruffy face, and if looks could kill he would have definitely murdered Anders with his glare.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Axl growled lowly.

"How is that any of your fucking business?" Anders huffed, sarcastic. Mitchell kept quiet, he knew who that guy was, Anders had been telling him all about his messed up family and he could never stress enough the fact that his youngest brother constantly tried to kill him because apparently his girlfriend was irrationally in love with Anders.

"You've been rooting Gaia, all this time. I know you have!" Axl shouted as he punched Anders in the face with all his strength. Anders all but turned his head slightly when his brother's fist came crashing into his cheek.

"That tickled," he raised his brows and smirked at the shocked expression that had crept on Axl's face. Mitchell hissed, his eyes turning black and his fangs baring as he pinned Axl to the wall, he was more than determined to rip his throat out as his fingers wrapped around his neck.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ lay a finger on my Anders," Mitchell threatened him, but Anders placed a hand over his shoulder.

"It's okay, John. He doesn't know what he's got himself into," Anders fangs peeked out of his lips, his pupils widening until his eyes were completely black.

"What the fuck, man?!" Axl croaked, trying to wriggle away from Mitchell's strong grip.

"Your _let's-bully-Anders_ days are over, baby brother," Anders shrugged "you think you're high and mighty just because you're an half-assed Norse god, but you see I've achieved freedom, power –" he stopped to quickly glance at Mitchell "love, and it was so much easier than this whole gods bullshit!"

"Are you guys on drugs, or am I on drugs? Am I hallucinating?" Axl's hands wrapped around Mitchell's arm as he still tried to push him away, but Mitchell was like a statue and didn't even budge.

"Oh no, this is all very real," Anders nodded slowly.

"Anders, knock it off! I'm Odin, I command you to stop!" Anders threw his head back as an hysterical laugh erupted from his throat.

"You can't order me around anymore, _Odin_. Because I am no longer _Bragi,_" he smirked "the old Anders, the Anders you liked to blame for everything bad that has happened to you, is dead. Gone."

"What the fuck, man?" Axl spat, then glanced at Mitchell "Let go of me, you arsehole!" Mitchell flared his nostrils and restrained from snapping the boy's neck. Anders scowled, glaring at his little brother.

"You don't talk to my lover like that, you hear me?" he growled and then squeezed Mitchell's shoulder, whispering in his ear to let go of Axl. The brunet reluctantly obliged, he trusted Anders and he was definitely curious to see where this was going.

Axl bent double and coughed, massaging his neck and feeling like Mitchell's fingers had probably bruised the skin with such strength. He straightened back up to meet Anders' grin and Mitchell's deadly glare, their eyes were back to normal now and he couldn't spot their fangs anymore.

"You guys are mental," Anders snorted and rolled his eyes at that.

"And yet he keeps judging," he sighed "listen, you can go now. Tell the others that I –" he gestured dramatically with his hand "send them my regards, and I've moved on. You can now have your girlfriend all to yourself," Axl glared at him, but when he tried to reply Anders went on "oh right, you've gotta find Frigg! Seems like either ways you're gonna have marital issues. Sucks to be you, Odin." that of course earned him another punch, only this time Anders blocked it with his hand.

"What th –" Axl blinked and both vampires laughed at the poor attempt.

"Were you even listening to me?" Anders' eyes went black again and his fangs protracted "You can't hurt me like you used to!" he growled and shoved his brother back, watching him fly out of the flat and against a wall. Axl groaned but managed to stand back up on wobbly legs.

"I dunno what you did, nor what's wrong with you, but I'm gonna tell Mike and we'll hunt you down!"

"Sure, you can try. Have fun with that," Anders shrugged and licked one of his fangs "dunno what you'd do after you've found us," Mitchell smirked.

"I don't care who this fucker is, we only need you to come back to your sense, we need you for the quest," Anders nearly roared at those words, rage pumping through his veins at the umpteenth insult thrown his and Mitchell's way.

"You think we're fucking around, here? I'm not coming back, fuck you and the quest! Bragi's gone and Mitchell is my lover," he stepped closer to Axl, maneuvering him harshly towards the stairs "it's over, I'm not a Johnson anymore. Now piss off, you're not welcome here!" and with those words Anders walked back inside the house and slammed the door shut. Mitchell promptly walked up to him, cupping his face.

"Are you alright?" Anders nodded.

"I just hate the way he spoke to and about you," Mitchell grinned and pulled him into a kiss. Anders relaxed into his lover's arms, responding slowly and calmly to the kiss until they broke apart. "We need to leave, we can't stay here anymore. Mike is definitely gonna try to find me," he huffed, annoyed.

"We weren't gonna stay here forever, anyway," Mitchell shrugged and smirked at the idea forming in his mind "we could go to Europe for a while, would you like to?" Anders nodded.

"We could even go to the moon, so long as we're together," he grinned. Mitchell sniggered.

"If only we could feed on alien blood, yeah?" Anders snickered as well.

"Speaking of which..." he began to unbutton Mitchell's shirt and dipped his head to roll his tongue over his collarbone "I'm hungry and horny," Mitchell shivered and his eyes turned black.

"So am I. You're so hot when you're mad," Anders chuckled softly and sunk his teeth into the crook of Mitchell's neck.

"Fuck –" he growled and fisted at the short hair on the back of Anders' head. The blond drank for a while, then pulled back, looking at Mitchell with hooded eyes, blood dripping down his chin.

"What if they get us? What if they kill us?" he breathed out quietly. Mitchell shook his head and moved his hand to cup Anders' jaw, thumb stroking his cheek gently.

"No one's gonna get us, we're too strong for your brothers," then he shrugged a shoulder " and I'd never let anyone hurt you. I've been looking all my life for you, I could never lose you." Anders flared his nostrils and pushed Mitchell into the nearest wall, making him huff.

"I love you." he growled before lapping at the blood that was still oozing out of Mitchell's wound. The brunet groaned and tilted his head slightly to give Anders better access to his neck.

"I love you, too." Anders' head shot up and his tongue quickly slipped past the other vampire's lips. The kiss was messy and fierce, and Mitchell's fangs pierced Anders' lower lip to draw blood from there. The vampires soon slid to the floor in a mess of limbs, blood and sweat, they made love for the last time in that house, and once their wounds had healed and the bloody mess was cleaned up, they packed everything but the kitchen sink and left.

When they arrived in Stockholm, bodies clad in leather and silk, eyes covered by thick, dark shades, they inhaled the chilly scent of their new home, or at least what they would have called home for a few more months, or maybe years. They shared their first passionate kiss under the Swedish moon, and before long they were wandering the streets, following the scent of the sweetest blood and stalking their victims in the dark.

Free from every obligation, the only bond being that of their love, the world at their mercy, they had it all better than they ever had in their lives before, blooming every night like the flowers of evil that they were until the rest of their immortal days.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**A/N: **about the color of Bragi's soul, I read that the god's colors are blue and gold so I figured that gold would have been a good color to use since when Hod's soul left Ty's body its color was blue.


End file.
